


Restart

by AliceTraum



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: F/M, Sad, restart theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceTraum/pseuds/AliceTraum
Summary: Yoosung's point of view after you restart the game





	

He was so happy when you first decided to take his route. He was oh so happy. But you didn't seem to be happy with him. He would do everything for you. He would even die for you, just to keep you save, but it didn't seem enough to keep you. You wanted someone else. He didn't understand why. Wasn't he good enough? What did make you decide to restart?

When you restarted the first time, he thought it was just an accident, that you would find back to him and be happy with him, but you didn't. You decided to be with Zen. It really pained Yoosung to see you so happy with him, but he didn't say anything. He was still there to suport you, to laugh with you, even when all the nice words you would say were meant to someone else now. He watched you with a hurted smile on his face. He knew that you wouldn't come back. He saw you became happy with Zen...

But when you restarted the game again, some of his hope came back. Yoosung hoped that you would choose him this time again, like you did the first time, but you didn't. Instead you became Jeahee's friend. You seemed not to bother about Yoosung anymore. What were you to him? Everything, but what was he to you? He saw you became happy with her and wished you two good luck. Oh, how he just wished that you would be with him, that you would choose him again.

You didn't. This time you flirted with Jumin, talked to him. He opened up more, and soon the thing happened that happened with the others before. Yoosung couldn't understand you. Why didn't you choose him anymore? Did he do something wrong? What was it? He knew that he wasn't as handsome as Zen, not as rich as Jumin and not someone like Jeahee, but he would have done everything for you to make you happy. So what was it? He saw you became happy with Jumin, even when it broke his heart, even when he wanted to scream at you, ask you why you did this to him, but he didn't. He just watched, silently with a smile on his face, telling himself that it was alright, that he should let you go. Maybe you would come back?

You restarted the game again. Would you come back now? Did you have enough from the others and would come back to him to be happy with him? No, you didn't. Instead you got close to Luciel. He did so much and suddenly Yoosung was not sure anymore what it was that made you decide against being with him. At the end, you stayed with Luciel, called it the "True ending"

His heart was broken. He was your first choice but you didn't want him anymore. You played with his feelings, made him fall for you, but at the end decided for someone else. Yoosung would never show this to anyone, he would be quiet, just a soft smile on his lips to show that he was alright, while inside he was crying, asking you to come back to him. You didn't. He knew that he had lost you, that you wouldn't come back. He didn't have any hope for you to come back anymore, to be happy with him. You left him. There were so many things he wanted to tell you, to show you, but he knew that he could never ever do this. It was over. The only game he could never beat, the only thing he never could get, your heart. You were happy with someone else, not with him. Maybe he was really not made to be with you? But he enjoyed the time with you. You made him feel so special, loved. You were there for him, told him all those nice words. You were the world for him.

He would continue to smile at you, no matter how painful it was. Yoosung wanted you to be happy and he didn't want to be selfish. So he just watched, watched you becoming happy with the others.

"I was your first choice....but you will always be my only choice..."


End file.
